Pacifistas y genocidas 2: Mundo oscuro
by super legenda
Summary: Antes de ir a por el jefe de Chara, nuestros amigos tienen que enfrentar a una plaga oscura, y peor aun: el secuestro de la Científica Real Alphys, y lo peor de todo es que... uno de ellos la secuestro.
1. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad.**

\- Acá Alphys, quiero agradecer a Mettaton por dejarme estar en el show para un reportaje.

\- ¡Oh yes! Lo poco que me dijiste me inquieto así que te deje estar acá- contesto el robot.

\- Bueno, continuo, con mis cámaras he visto que varias zonas a 1000 Km a la redonda tienen una inusual aura oscura, muchos humanos y monstruos han entrado y pocos salieron, los que salieron estaban transformados en una versión oscura y malvada de sí mismos- hablo la científica en tono preocupado.

Hubo muchos gritos por la sala.

\- Mi teoría es que a pesar de que hace un mes la demonio Chara fue derrotada, ella decidió hacer un plan de respaldo: si fallaba que el mundo quede infestado con oscuridad- continuo Alphys.

Hubo mayores gritos en la sala, y la audiencia grito mas cuando las luces se apagaron, muchos creyeron ver a algo que parecía un pequeño esqueleto ir al escenario, agarrar a la Científica Real y teletransportarse.

Hubo gran silencio en la sala hasta que…

\- Llamen a Asgore y díganle que el esqueleto Sans ¡Ha secuestrado a Alphys!- exclamo Mettaton consternada.

 _En el palacio de Asgore._

La familia estaba sentada en la cocina tomando té de flores doradas con Pie de Caramelo, además de ellos 4: Asgore, Toriel, Asriel y Frisk, estaban invitados los hermanos esqueleto Sans y Papyrus, y la ex capitana de la Guardia Real, Undyne.

\- ¿Qué tal todo ustedes tres?- pregunto el rey.

\- Bien, muy bien, hasta la columna vertebral de bien- respondió el pequeño esqueleto.

Frisk y Toriel rieron del chiste, Papyrus gruño.

-¿Qué paso Sans?- esto lo dijo la reina.

\- Me anote en 10 importantes competencias de cómicos, con eso mostrare al mundo lo que uno puede hacer después de partirse mucho el espinazo- contesto con orgullo Sans.

\- ¡Sans!- grito Papyrus.

\- ¿Qué? Si vos mismo hiciste una vez ese chiste- respondió el esqueleto con una gran sonrisa.

Un teléfono al lado del rey sonó, el atendió y su expresión se puso oscura después de 10 segundos y corto.

-¿Qué pasa señor?- pregunto Undyne.

\- Es que… dudo de que Sans ya pueda participar en las competencias después de raptar a Alphys- contesto el rey con un tono triste.

Hubo gran shock entre los presentes.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿¡Que!? ¡Sans, te voy a matar!-grito Undyne-

\- Primero, ya estoy muerto, y segundo… yo no fui- contesto el esqueleto levantando las manos.


	2. Poder de Nega

**Poder de Nega.**

\- ¡Sans, explícate bien!- grito la pez.

\- Señor ¿Hace cuanto sucedió el secuestro?-pregunto Sans.

\- 5 minutos- contesto Asgore.

\- Todos me han visto en el castillo estos 5 minutos, es imposible que lo haya hecho- respondió Sans con un suspiro.

\- ¡Hubo decenas de testigos!- chillo Undyne.

Gaster entro en la sala, después de semanas curándolo de todo lo que le paso en la dimensión oscura, ya estaba en perfecto estado.

\- Tal vez puedo ayudar, vi en la televisión el reportaje de Alphys, este trataba sobre zonas que al parecer fueron infectadas por la energía de Chara, algún súbdito que haya salido de la dimensión oscura podría intentar evitar que sepan lo que hacen, y de paso causar problemas entre nosotros- comento Gaster con un tono tranquilo, intentando calmar a Undyne.

Ante lo conveniente que sonaba el argumento, Undyne se calmo.

\- Ok, no fue Sans… pero iremos a buscar ahora a Alphys- demando la capitana.

\- Pero Undyne, mañana íbamos a ir a la guarida del jefe de Chara- le recordó Asriel.

\- ¡No importa! Vamos ustedes 3, muéstrenme lo que pueden hacer con todo su entrenamiento- mando Undyne.

Con un suspiro, Frisk, Asriel y Sans se levantaron.

\- Adiós mama, adiós papa- se despidieron Frisk y Asriel.

-Adiós Paps- se despidió Sans con tristeza.

\- ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO SANS!- contesto su hermano.

\- ¡No pueden irse así al peligro!-grito preocupada Toriel.

Tori tiene razón- dijo el rey de los monstruos.

\- Descuiden, nosotros 3 hemos soportado a la mismísima Chara, algunos súbditos de ella no serán tan terribles- les tranquilizo Sans.

\- Antes de que se vayan, tomen esta pócima, evita influencias externas, por lo que la magia de las zonas oscuras no les afectara- les dijo Gaster.

El grupo le hizo caso y salió.

\- ¿Adonde iremos pescado?- pregunto Sans a Undyne en broma.

Undyne le gruño.

\- Simple, a lo que pueda parecer la zona más oscura y infectada- le contesto ella.

Sans cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir.

\- La emanación más oscura viene de unos 50 Km al este- informo el esqueleto.

\- Gracias Sans- dijo secamente Undyne.

Se fueron a trote y después de una hora, llegaron.

\- Bueno… vamos- comento Frisk.

\- No tan alto cari- esto lo dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos se volvieron y vieron al robot.

\- ¡Mettaton! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Asriel.

\- Asgore proclamo que el esqueleto era inocente, pero no le creo, el es demasiado blando para todo- se burlo el robot.

\- ¿Me vas a atacar?- pregunto el esqueleto con indiferencia.

\- Vos raptaste a Alphys, yo te destruyo a ti- respondió el furibundo robot.

\- Como príncipe monstruo, te ordeno que te detengas- ordeno Asriel.

\- Me rehusó- dijo Mettaron con una sonrisa.

Ella toco un botón que tenía en su cuerpo y se transformo: Una parte de su cara era blanca y la otra parte negra, tenía unas grandes alas de energía, uno de sus brazos se transformo en un cañón y tenía un cuerpo negro con un corazón en el pecho.

\- ¡Hora del show!- clamo Mettaton Neo.

Salto enfrente de ellos… justo donde empezaba la zona oscura.

\- ¡Mettaton, cuidado!- chillo Frisk.

Unos rayos negros golpearon a Mettaton y se transformo de nuevo: Ahora su cara era enteramente negra, sus dos manos eran cañones y no tenía un corazón en su pecho.

\- Esto se ve mal, la forma Neo es fuerte, pero ahora con energía de Chara…- comento Undyne preocupada.

No pudo terminar debido a que Mettaton floto enfrente de ellos y cargo sus cañones y todo se volvió negro.

 **Mettaton Nega: Ps: 1.000.0000**

 **Frisk: Nv 1. Ps 70/70.**

 **Sans: Nv 1. Ps 100/100.**

 **Asriel: Nv 1. Ps 200/200.**

 **Undyne: Nv 1. Ps 250/250.**

 **Mettaton está rodeado de oscuridad.**

 **Frisk. Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso.**

 **Daga de fuego.**

 **Golpeas con la daga envuelta en fuego. 20.000 Ps.**

 **Sans. Magia: Gravedad. Blasters. Gravedad C. Blasters C.**

 **Blasters.**

 **Invocas media docena de Blasters. 30.000 Ps.**

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡A papa con poder de Chara, eso le quitaba como 100.000!- grito un sorprendido Sans.

\- Mettaton Neo tenía el Alma al descubierto, por lo que tenía poca defensa, esta versión oscura la tiene dentro como la forma normal, por lo que hay que golpear muy fuerte para hacerle buenos daños- informo Frisk.

\- Sabes bastante- comento el esqueleto.

\- No quiero hablar de eso- respondió el humano con un estremecimiento.

 **Asriel. Magia: Espada del Caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Choque.**

 **Invocas muchos rayos. 40.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne. Magia: Bombardeo de lanzas. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de Lanzas.**

 **Lanzas ascendentes.**

 **Varias lanzas gigantes salen debajo de Mettaton y la golpean mientras suben. 20.000 Ps.**

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡Un esqueleto y una cabra me superaron en poder!-chillo la capitana.

\- Debe ser que nuestros golpes son más bien físicos, y Mettaton es un robot, mientras que ellos hacen magia total- dedujo Frisk-

 **Mettaton Nega lanzo dos esferas de energía desde sus cañones, estas dejaban una estela de mas esferas y chocaron con el piso, creando decenas de más esferas.**

\- ¡Eso dolió mucho!- se quejo el príncipe.

\- Intentare hablarle, al menos su Ataque podría bajar un poco- propuso el humano

\- Bueno, inténtalo chico- le dijo Sans.

 **Mettaton Nega: Ps 890.000/1.000.000**

 **Frisk: Ps 45/70.**

 **Sans: Ps 70/100.**

 **Asriel: Ps 120/200.**

 **Undyne: Ps 150/250.**

 **Mettaton lanza una mirada calculadora.**

 **Frisk. Acto: Checar. Alabar. Insultar. Pose dramática.**

 **Alabar.**

 **Le dices a Mettaton que es absolutamente genial de pies a cabeza… no paso nada.**

\- Adiós plan, bueno… seguiré actuando, tal vez logre hacer algo- comento con tristeza Frisk.

 **Sans. Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad.**

 **Chocas a Mettaton con varias piedras. 20.000 Ps. Defensa baja por abolladuras.**

 **Asriel. Magia: Espada del Caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Espada del caos.**

 **Lanza un fuerte tajo, le cortas una parte del metal. 30.000 Ps. Defensa baja.**

 **Undyne. Magia. Bombardeo de lanzas. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Rodeas a tu oponente con varias lanzas alrededor y se las tiras. 30.000 Ps.**

 **Mettaton los volvió Amarillos y lanzo varias ráfagas de esferas desde sus cañones.**

 **Mettaton Nega: Ps 810.000/1.000.000**

 **Frisk: Ps 35/70.**

 **Sans: Ps 50/100.**

 **Asriel: Ps 100/200.**

 **Undyne: Ps 125/250.**

 **Mettaton prepara "Cruce de impacto"**

 **Frisk. Acto: Checar. Alabar. Insultar. Pose dramática.**

 **Insultar.**

 **Le dices a Mettaton que se ve horrible, solo frunció un poco el ceño.**

\- Ok… de que Mettaton no responda a eso es muy preocupante- comento preocupado el humano.

\- ¿Más preocupante del hecho de que quiera matarnos?- se burlo el príncipe.

Frisk se encogió de hombros.

 **Sans. Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad C.**

 **Chocas a Mettaton en las rocas a la vez que bolas de fuego le caen encima. 30.000 Ps. Defensa baja por abolladuras. Ataque baja por el calor.**

 **Asriel. Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C**

 **Choque C.**

 **Lanzas tandas de rayos a la vez que dagas cargadas de electricidad caen del cielo. 60.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne. Magia: Bombardeo de lanzas. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Bombardeo de lanzas.**

 **Lanzas montones de lanzas desde todas las direcciones. 40.000 Ps.**

 **Nega lanzo varias bombas desde arriba, y desde abajo unas zonas del piso se oscurecían y salían rayos oscuros a toda velocidad.**

 **Mettaton Nega: 680.000/1.000.000**

 **Frisk: Ps 20/70.**

 **Sans: Ps 30/100.**

 **Asriel: Ps 70/200.**

 **Undyne: Ps 90/250.**

 **Mettaton prepara "Danza temblorosa"**

 **Frisk. Objeto. Héroe legendario. Recuperas 40 Ps. Ataque aumenta.**

 **Sans. Objeto. Kétchup. El sabor es tan increíble que recuperas todos los Ps.**

 **Asriel. Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Lanzas muchas estrellas que explotan en estrellas más pequeñas. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne. Ataque.**

 **Cargas con una lanza. 20.000 Ps.**

 **Mettaton se elevo mucho, giro en el aire y se lanzo al piso como un taladro, esquivaron el impacto pero creo un temblor que paralizaba y se lanzo como taladro unas veces más.**

 **Mettaton Nega. 610.000/1.000.000**

 **Frisk: Ps 45/70.**

 **Sans: Ps 90/100.**

 **Asriel: Ps 50/200.**

 **Undyne: Ps 70/250.**

 **Esto se está descontrolando.**

\- Frisk, ataca por favor, tomando en cuenta su estado de oscuridad no creo que sirva la plática- pudio Undyne a Frisk.

Frisk asintió con un suspiro resignado.

 **Frisk. Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso.**

 **Espada de hueso.**

 **Invocas una espada hecha de duro hueso y golpeas. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Sans. Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Blasters C.**

 **Invocas medio docena de Blasters junto con una Pistola del caos. 70.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel. Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Galaxia C.**

 **Invocas estrellas que caen del cielo a la vez que con gravedad lanzas a Mettaton por todos lados. 60.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne. Ataque.**

 **Tiras una lanza con todas tus fuerzas por un hueco. 40.000 Ps.**

 **Mettaton cargo su cañón y se vieron unos destellos de colores: Naranja. Celeste. Naranja. Naranja. Celeste. Celeste. Naranja, y disparo de forma consecutiva unas enormes esferas de energía.**

 **Mettaton Nega: Ps 460.000/1.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 35/70.**

 **Sans: Ps 85/100.**

 **Asriel: Ps 40/200.**

 **Undyne: Ps 55/250.**

 **Mettaton Nega sonríe oscuramente.**

 **Frisk. Ataque.**

 **Cargas con tu daga y das una cuchillada. 30.000 Ps.**

 **Sans. Ataque.**

 **Lanzas una tanda de huesos. 30.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel. Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Espada C.**

 **Cargas tu espada con Determinación y golpeas. 100.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne. Ataque.**

 **Le tiras 3 Lanzas. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Mettaton hizo aparecer una gran esfera de energía enfrente de ella y movió sus alas creando un gran viento y la esfera se dividió en varias partes.**

 **Mettaton Nega: Ps 250.000/1.000.000**

 **Frisk: Ps 20/70.**

 **Sans: Ps 60/100.**

 **Asriel: Ps 20/200.**

 **Undyne: Ps 30/250.**

\- Digan lo que digan, actuare una vez más- dijo Frisk.

\- No- respondió cortante Undyne.

\- Por favor, una vez más- rogó el.

\- Uff… bueno- cedió Undyne.

\- ¡Gracias!- exclamo el.

 **Frisk. Acto: Checar. Alabar. Insultar. Pose dramática.**

 **Pose dramática.**

 **Haces una asombrosa pose.**

\- ¿Quieres ganarme en poses acaso?- pregunto Mettaton.

Su voz no sonaba para nada malvada.

Mettaton vio la incredulidad del grupo.

\- Vaya… verán, yo no fui realmente infectado debido a que bueno, antes de venir tome una de las pociones de Alphys contra influencias externas, asi que mi Alma estaba protegida y mi cuerpo obtenía el poder- admitió ella.

\- Nos… has… estado engañando- dijo furioso Sans.

\- ¡Todo este tiempo!- grito Undyne.

\- Estaba enojada por lo de Alphys, yo tampoco iba a llegar a matarlos debido a que me caen bien, pero quería ponerles las cosas difíciles… como creo que me querrán matar me voy- comento Mettaton.

Mettaton empezó a volar hasta la ciudad y la oscuridad salía de su cuerpo.


	3. Victimas de la sombra

**Víctimas de la sombra.**

A Undyne no le cayó bien la escapada del robot, empezó a gritar y a lanzar montones de lanzas, pero solo un par rozo a Mettaton.

\- ¡Undyne, cálmate! Así gastaras toda tu energía, y la necesitamos para cuando entremos- le sermoneo Frisk.

Undyne se calmó en el acto, con una expresión entre enojada y avergonzada.

-Claro, tienes razón- admitió avergonzada.

Miraron la zona oscura, era una espesa arboleda, con algunos grandes precipicios y algo que parecían unas ruinas.

\- Uff, está demasiado oscuro, probablemente caigamos por un precipicio-comento Asriel con tristeza.

\- Déjamelo a mí- dijo el esqueleto.

El invoco un Blaster.

\- Genial, de última opción, podemos disparar a los agujeros para hacerlos más grandes- se burlo Undyne.

\- No, no, no, Asriel, pon una bola de fuego adentro-pidió Sans.

Asriel lo hizo y la luz se reflejaba muy bien en la superficie blanca.

\- Perfecto, ahora…- dijo Sans.

El encogió su Blaster, que quedo con el tamaño de una linterna grande, y Sans la hizo flotar enfrente de él.

\- Entremos- comento el esqueleto.

Dieron un paso a la vez en la oscuridad y todos sintieron un escalofrió, además de eso, sintieron una o varias presencias que querían una sola cosa: Dominarlos.

Caminaron unos 100 metros y sintieron movimiento entre los árboles, se dieron la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a… Alphys abalanzarse sobre ellos.

\- ¡Alphys!- grito Undyne encantada.

Alphys se fue hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

\- ¿Abrazo? ¡Bueno!- exclamo Undyne.

Alphys se acercaba echando chispas, un momento ¿Echando chispas? Pensó Sans.

\- ¡Undyne, es un truco!- le advirtió el esqueleto.

El uso su gravedad en la ex capitana, sacándola del camino de Alphys, quien abrazo a un árbol y lo destruyo completamente por la descarga.

-¡Alphys! ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto aterrada Undyne.

\- ¡Undyne mira!- le dijo Asriel-

Le señalo unas partes de la cara que tenían una raya negra, los ojos de la doctora también eran negros.

\- ¡NO!- chillo la pez.

Alphys empezó a correr hacia las profundidades de la arboleda.

\- ¡ALPHYS!- la llamo Undyne.

\- Undyne, ella… quedo infectada.- le dijo Asriel apenado.


	4. Escondidos en las SOMBRAS

**Escondidos en las SOMBRAS.**

\- ¡No es justo!- grito Undyne.

\- Undyne, ella no debía beber todo el tiempo de la poción- le dijo el esqueleto.

\- Ojala lo hubiera hacho ¡Ahora está infectada!- clamo ella con tristeza.

\- Undyne, si derrotamos al secuaz de Chara, la liberaremos de la oscuridad, al igual que todos los infectados- la consolo Frisk.

Undyne se levanto, firme.

-Tienes razón ¡Continuemos!- ordeno ella.

Caminaron unos 10 minutos y llegaron a las ruinas.

\- Tengo una extraña sensación sobre este lugar- comento Asriel con un temblor.

\- ¿En serio? Qué raro, yo también- le dijo su hermano.

Entraron por una puerta que había y se encontraron en una sala que tenía una oscuridad que parecía subir y bajar.

\- Esto me es muy familiar- comento Frisk en un susurro.

Salieron de la sala, caminaron por un pasillo, y se encontraron algo inesperado… un trono negro sobre un montón de flores negras.

\- Esto es… empezó Asriel con sorpresa.

\- Una réplica malvada del salón del trono de papá- termino Frisk.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? pregunto Undyne.

Sans se acerco a una ventana y se quedo paralizado.

Todos miren… esto- les ordeno el muy lentamente.

Observaron por la ventana y casi se desmayan, cerca había una gran estructura metálica, mas a lo lejos observaron ríos de lo que parecía lava negra, aun mas adelante vieron montones de cascadas con un agua oscura, y al final un bosquecillo lleno de nieve negra.

\- Esto es…- empezó lentamente Undyne.

\- Una versión oscura del Subsuelo- termino el comediante.

\- De-deberíamos continuar- tartamudeo Frisk.

A pesar de que dijera eso, el grupo se quedo observando un minuto entero, antes de proseguir.

Caminaron por otro pasillo, pasaron una puerta y se encontraron en una sala con grandes ventanales.

-El Ultimo Corredor- dijo Sans

Frisk suspiro tristemente, recordando cuando estuvo horas en ese pasillo, intentando matar al esqueleto que había al lado suyo.

-No, la sala del juicio- dijo el.

-Exactamente, ahora ustedes tendrán un juicio, y no habrá demasiada imparcialidad- dijo una voz misteriosa.

Todos quedaron paralizados, conocían perfectamente esa voz, enfocaron la vista y en uno de los rincones vieron a… Sans, o mejor dicho a su silueta.

-¿Qué y quien eres tú?- pregunto sorprendido Sans

Soy el Shaloo de Sans, aunque pueden llamarme SS, o si quieren Shaloo S, o también súper Sans- contesto la silueta.

-¿Shaloo?- pregunto sorprendido Asriel.

-exacto- contesto otra voz.

El grupo volteo la cabeza y vieron a 3 siluetas mas, cada una era una réplica de ellos, el que hablo fue la silueta de Frisk.

-Los Shaloo somos una raza poco conocida, básicamente somos su misma sombra, la que siempre los sigue ¿No vieron que no tuvieron sombra este mes?- pregunto burlón el Shaloo.

El grupo negó con la cabeza, el Shaloo de Asriel se adelanto.

\- Toda nuestra raza está harta de seguirlos siempre, Chara nos hablo hace un mes, nos despego de ustedes y nos dio poder, también nos prometió que pronto, ustedes nos seguirían a nosotros… como esclavos-dijo macabramente.

Después fue el turno del Shaloo de Undyne.

\- ¡Chara nos dio poderes de alcance inimaginables! Y como nosotros prácticamente somos ustedes, tenemos todos sus poderes, pero potenciados- dijo la sombra y empezo a reir.

\- Ahora los destruiremos a ustedes, como nosotros no tendremos a quien seguir, nosotros nos volveremos corpóreos, nos volveremos ustedes y causaremos caos entre sus amigos- aseguro el Shaloo S.

Undyne: ¡No crean que lo lograran! Ustedes recibieron poderes de Chara, si derrotamos a la misma Chara, los derrotaremos a ustedes.

\- _Pero derrotaron a Chara con dificultad, así que no podrían vencerse_ a _ustedes_ mismos, _si la misma_ _Chara está con ellos-_ dijo una nuevo y macabra voz.

El grupo casi se desmayo ante la nueva voz, y vieron en el otro lado de la sala a la silueta de Ella… de Chara.

\- No- dijo Asriel.

\- _Si Asriel, acá estoy, preparada para asesinarte junto a tus amigos-_ dijo el Shaloo C.

El Shaloo C rio de forma maniaca y chasco los dedos, el grupo de amigos desapareció junto a los Shaloo, los que se quedaron en el corredor fueron Frisk, y el Shaloo S.

 _Solo pudiste vencer a Sans cuando te volviste genocida gracias a mi influencia y el poder que te di, así que ahora, estas perdido-_ le dijo la sombra de Chaa a Frisk.

Todo se volvió negro.

 **Shaloo S: PS 2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/80.**

 **Miras tristemente a la silueta tu amigo, pero reaccionas y piensas que él quiere matar a tu verdadero amigo, el hecho de intentar derrotarlo te llena de Determinación.**

 **Sin.**

El esqueleto apareció en la sala de la barrera, enfrente de el estaba la sombra de Asriel.

\- Muchas veces nos asesinaste cuando éramos una flor, ahora te devolveré el favor matándote a ti- le dijo la sombra del príncipe.

Todo se oscureció.

 **Shaloo A: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **No: 110/110 Ps.**

 **¿Por qué el esqueleto hace aparecer un hueso? Para clavárselo a una cabra.**

 **Undyne.**

Undyne cayó al piso debido a la desaparición repentina, pero se levanto al instante, repentinamente escucho un silbido y una daga se clavo en el piso, a solo 5 cm de ella.

-: No sabes los problemas que nos diste, intentando matarnos tantas veces, incluso cuando nosotros no hicimos absolutamente nada, y hasta Papyrus era nuestro amigo, ahora veras lo que se siente que te ataquen a cada minuto intentando quitarte la vida- dijo en un tono amargado la sombra.

El salto de la roca en la que estaba y se lanzo en picado contra Undyne con la daga en la mano, todo se volvió negro.

 **Shaloo F: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 270/270.**

 **La venganza se sirve incorpórea.**

 **Asriel.**

El príncipe apareció encima de un lecho de flores doradas, enfrente de el estaba la sombra de Undyne.

\- Tal vez mi corpóreo no te guarde rencor de cuando eras Flowey, pero yo no soy mi corpóreo, y recuerdo todas las veces que Papyrus murió de forma misteriosa, y cuando el Rey tuvo unas extrañas lastimaduras, ¡Prepárate para morir!- exclamo la Shaloo.

Todo quedo oscurecido.

 **Shaloo T: PS 2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 130/130.**

 **Es la hora de la Sombricia.**


	5. Lanza de sombricia

**Lanza de sombricia.**

 **Shaloo T: PS 2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 130/130.**

 **Es la hora de la sombricia.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Choque.**

 **Lanzas rayos al Shaloo, el bloque varios con una lanza. 80.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel se volvió Verde y decenas de lanzas oscuras salen de todas partes.**

 **Shaloo T: PS 1.920.000 / 2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 115/130.**

 **El Shaloo prepara algo de impacto.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Pistola del caos.**

 **Invocas una pistola que lanza varios proyectiles, el Shaloo golpeo algunos disparos y te los devolvió causándote daño, pero el rayo final logra impactar de lleno. 120.000 Ps.**

 **La sombra tiro lanzas por todo el suelo, después cerro el puño y las lanzas explotaron en energía oscura, tomando desprevenido a Asriel.**

\- ¡Auch! ¡Undyne no sabe hacer eso!- protesto Asriel.

\- Poderes de Chara, recuerda- le dijo su oponente.

 **Shaloo T: PS 1.800.000 / 2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 95/130.**

 **La sombra flexiona amenazante los músculos.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Espada del caos.**

 **Cargas contra el Shaloo con una espada en la mano, el bloquea con la lanza, pero puedes rompérsela y darle un fuerte tajo. 120.000 Ps.**

 **El Shaloo U carga contra Asriel, lo agarra y le hace Suplex, el choque fue muy doloroso.**

 **Shaloo T: PS 1.680.000 / 2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 65/130.**

 **Tu enemigo empieza a mirar el piso.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Pistola C.**

 **Invocas una pistola que lanza varios proyectiles, al mismo tiempo que decenas de huesos aparecen y cargan. 130.000.**

 **Varias zonas del piso se oscurecen bastante y van apareciendo lanzas, esto sucedió varias veces en distintas formaciones.**

 **Shaloo T: PS 1.550.000 / 2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 50/130.**

 **Esto se está volviendo duro.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Choque C.**

 **Lanzas varios rayos a la vez que dagas cargadas de electricidad salen de todos lados. 150.000.**

 **Varias lanzas gigantes cayeron del cielo a gran velocidad, y cuando chocaban con el piso creaban una onda de choque.**

 **Shaloo T: PS 1.400.000 / 2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 35/130.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque. ?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C.**

 **Espada C.**

 **Das un tajo cargado de Determinación. 400.000 Ps.**

\- ¡Buena batalla! Pero aun tengo un truco MUY poderoso- le felicito la sombra.

La sombra empezó a cambiar de forma, cuando termino,, Asriel retrocedió un poco: Ahora el Shaloo tenía una gran armadura negra con un corazón negro en el pecho, un rayo iba saliendo de uno de sus ojos.

\- ¡En guardia!- exclamo el Shaloo UU.

 **Nota de autor: Acá va un nuevo capítulo, tal vez alguno se pregunte el hecho de que Asriel tenga menos Ps ahora que contra Mettaton Nega, la razón es: Asriel es el más mágico del grupo, y al tener tanta magia, la oscuridad lo llegaba a afectar, no podía dominarle, pero si debilitarlo.**


	6. Batalla contra una verdadera sombra

**Respuestas a comentarios.**

 **Kiarajamoncito3: Uh, howdy, im the queen of deseperation. Este review es porque tu fic está malito por usar el formato script o de obra de teatro (Undyne: bla bla).  
Por el OoC leve ese y por hacer peleas mal narradas. Por casi ni narrar directamente.  
Por eso y más tu fic está siendo criticado en este link:**

h,t,t,p:/ / malosfics . foroes . o,r,g / t16735-pacifistas-y-genocidas-2-undertale#185971

Borra comas y espacios para ingresar.

 **Yo: Ok… acabo de leer la crítica, y te dare algunos puntos, ahí decían que Undyne cuando le grito a Sans que lo iba a matar, con su personalidad lo habría hecho de verdad, pero si recordasen Undertale, si tiras la carta de Undyne enfrente de ella, te grita que te matara y no lo hace.**

 **También ponían que las batallas estaban mal narradas, pero en cuestión de combates, hacer uno requiere bastante esfuerzo, y la narración esta mejor que la primera parte.**

 **En cuestión de los "poderes psíquicos de Sans", no veo porque sería tan raro, es el monstruo más poderoso del subsuelo junto con Asriel, así que debería poder hacer algo como sentir magia.**

 **Sobre el Ooc de Undyne, esto lo hice medio sin pensar, pero en los primeros capítulos esta su personalidad fuerte, y creo que Undyne si se atrevería a ir al lugar más oscuro para salvar a Alphys, si se atreve a enfrentarse a un genocida en masa, puede ir ahí.**

 **Batalla contra una verdadera sombra.**

 **Shaloo UU: Ps 1.000.000/2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 35/130.**

 **Esto fue inesperado.**

 **Objeto: Pie. Glamburguesa. Héroe legendario. Perro caliente.**

 **Glamburguesa.**

 **Te comes la Glamburguesa. 65 Ps recuperados.**

 **Las manos del Shaloo obtuvieron un enorme pincho, y ella asesto varios golpes a Asriel. pierdes 15 Ps.**

\- Estos son demasiados trucos nuevos, bueno… pronto le mostrare mis nuevos trucos- aseguro Asriel.

\- ¿Nuevos trucos?- pregunto una sorprendida sombra de Undyne.

\- Antes no era lo suficientemente fuerte para usarlos, pero ahora sí, y pronto los usare- le informo el.

 **Shaloo UU: Ps 1.000.000/2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 85/130.**

 **El Shaloo prepara un poderoso ataque.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque.?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C. Híper desahuciado. Híper rayo.**

 **Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Lanzas montones de estrellas al Shaloo, se movía mucho, pero había tantos proyectiles que recibió mucho daño. 100.000.**

 **El Shaloo salto hacia atrás y enfrente suyo aparecieron decenas de lanzas de energía, las lanzo y Asriel tuvo que agacharse o saltar mucho. pierdes 15 Ps.**

 **Shaloo UU: Ps 900.000/2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 70/130.**

 **Preparate para un doble ataque.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque.?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C. Híper desahuciado. Híper rayo.**

 **Galaxia C.**

 **Lanzas montones de estrellas a la vez que usas gravedad en el Shaloo, haciendo que se le complique esquivar. 100.000 Ps.**

 **El Shaloo UU hizo salir lanzas desde el piso, y también lanzas que caían desde arriba, complicando los movimientos. Pierdes 10 ps.**

 **Shaloo UU: Ps 800.000/2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 60/130.**

 **Es hora de mostrar tu verdadero poder.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque.?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C. Híper desahuciado. Híper rayo.**

 **Híper rayo.**

 **Lanzas un enorme rayo de todos los colores, al Shaloo le es completamente imposible esquivar. 400.000 Ps.**

\- ¡Excelente movimiento! Pero ahora prepárate para mi segundo movimiento más fuerte- le felicito el Shaloo.

 **Ella volvió Rojo, Verde y Amarillo a Asriel, quien empezó a volar mientras centenares de lanzas salían de todas partes, había lanzas con bombas en la punta y Asriel debía dispararles y rápidamente cubrirse. Pierdes 50 Ps.**

\- Si esto es tu segundo ataque más fuerte ¿¡Entonces que cosa es el primero!?- pregunto sorprendido y dolorido Asriel.

El Shaloo solo dio una risa macabra como respuesta.

 **Shaloo UU: Ps 400.000/2.000.000.**

 **Asriel: Sal 10/130.**

 **Todo puede terminar para cualquiera de los dos.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Pistola del caos. Choque.?. Espada C. Galaxia C. Pistola C. Choque C. Híper desahuciado. Híper rayo.**

 **Híper desahuciado.**

 **Invocas una enorme calavera de cabra que empieza a absorber las cosas.**

\- ¡Nyah! Ese ataque de absorber es débil ¡Esto es un ataque de absorber!- se burlo el Shaloo

 **La Shaloo invoco una lanza, la clavo en el piso y un enorme vórtice se formó, la sombra de Undyne rió estruendosamente cuando el ataque de Asriel fue absorbido… hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba junto encima del vórtice y cayo.**

Asriel suspiro de alivio, cuando de repente una oscuridad lo envolvió y desapareció.


	7. Culminación de Determinación

**Respondiendo a comentarios:**

 **stalkereading:** **El review del ofidio (que antes era una galleta) resultó tan breve como su crítica. xD Leí los cinco capítulos y la trama no está tan mal. Salvo el script que no me gusta, porque cansa leer, ejem:  
Fulanito: ¡Es un hermoso día de sábado!  
Aunque, paradójicamente, con el nombre al comienzo de la oración, puedes saber quién está hablando. Pero la estética se ve horrible (sorry). A parte de esto, la forma como ilustraste las escenas de las peleas no se entendieron mucho. Hubiera sido fácil poner qué personaje tal perdió algunos puntos. Porqué cuando lo estaba leyendo, imagine que me encontraba en tu recámara, viéndote jugar dicho juego; y en la pantalla de la tv aparecían los datos de la pelea, que pusiste en letras negras. Sin embargo, la narración no está tan mal. Disculpa mi crítica.**

¡Qué curioso! Las dos víboras son fans del mismo juego, se me hace que son gemelas. xD ;)

 **Yo: Esto me gusta más, y gracias por decirme tranquilamente lo del script, en vez de tener que leerlo en una página "badview", arreglare eso en los siguientes capítulos, y si eres de la página de Malos fics, perdóname por llamarla así, sobre lo de simplemente poner que un personaje perdió Ps, así quedaría muy corto y simple, y quiero que sea como el juego, no como un Rpg cualquiera, de que Frisk no tenga 20 Ps es porque hizo un mes de duro entrenamiento con Undyne, en Malos fics alguien dijo que esto era como una combinación rara con Final Fantasy, pero no hay muchas formas de poner la vida de los personajes, o el hecho que este el comando magia, eso me parece más completo que simplemente "ataque", y usar un movimiento cualquiera, y no te disculpes, tu critica estuvo bien, también sacare bastante el OoC de Undyne.**

 **Culminación de Determinación.**

 **Shaloo F: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 270/270.**

 **La venganza se sirve incorpórea.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo de lanzas. Lanzas ascendentes. Círculo de lanzas.**

 **Lanzas ascendentes.**

 **Lanzas salen a toda velocidad de distintas partes del piso, cuando chocan con el techo crean un desprendimiento de rocas. 200.000 Ps.**

 **El Shaloo cargo su daga con energía negra, dio cuchilladas al aire y disparos de energía salieron. Pierdes 30 Ps.**

\- ¡No está mal! Pero te demostrare lo que puedo hacer punk- grito Undyne.

\- No podrás demostrarlo si antes te mato- respondió fríamente el Shaloo.

 **Shaloo F: Ps 1.800.000/2.000.000**

 **Undyne: Ps 240/270.**

 **Esperas que esta sea una dura batalla.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo de lanzas. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Rodeas a tu enemigo con varias lanzas, el logro esquivar algunas. 100.000 Ps.**

 **La sombra de Frisk creo una esfera de energía oscura alrededor de él, de la cual salieron montones de esferas más pequeñas. Pierdes 40 Ps.**

 **Shaloo F: Ps 1.700.000/ 2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 200/270.**

 **Le darás muy duro… de forma verbal.**

 **Acto: Checar. Burla. Hablar. Pie.**

 **Burla.**

 **Te burlas del Shaloo diciendo que el corpóreo le dio más problemas, el frunce el ceño y prepara un fuerte ataque.**

 **El Shaloo corto varias veces el aire con su daga, creando varias brechas de la que salían disparos de energía roja. Pierdes 50 Ps.**

\- ¡Esto es lo que quería! - grito Undyne con una sonrisa.

¡Deberías estar aterrada, corte el mismo espacio! – chillo más que grito la sombra.

Undyne como respuesta, se rio un poco.

 **Shaloo F: Ps 1.700.000/2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 150/270.**

 **Después de las risas empiezas a recordar el pasado.**

 **Acto: Checar. Burla. Hablar. Pie.**

 **Hablar.**

 **Le preguntas a tu enemigo si se divirtió durante su "cita", el a su pesar, sonríe. Defensa baja.**

 **El Shaloo F se acerca a Undyne con unos guantes en la mano y intenta golpearla. Pierdes 20 Ps.**

 **Shaloo F: Ps 1.700.000/2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 130/270.**

 **Crees que tu plan funcionara.**

 **Acto: Checar. Burla. Hablar. Pie.**

 **Sacas una porción de Pie que te dio Toriel, el Shaloo lo mira expectante. Bajan Ataque y Defensa.**

 **La sombra agarro una sarten y la empezó a agitar, cada vez que lo hacía salía una bola de fuego negro. Pierdes 15 Ps.**

 **Shaloo F: Ps 1.700.000/2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 115/270.**

 **El plan resulto ¡Nyah!**

 **Magia: Bombardeo de lanzas. Lanzas ascendentes.**

 **Bombardeo de lanzas.**

 **Vuelves rápidamente Verde a tu oponente y montones de lanzas salieron de todas partes. 700.000 Ps.**

\- T-tu ¿Me hacías bajar la guardia para un ataque traidor? –pregunto dolorida la sombra.

\- ¡Bah! No te hagas la víctima, y yo no lo llamaría "traidor", lo llamaría "inteligente" –dijo Undyne con desdén.

El Shaloo dio una mirada furibunda al pez, y varios objetos levitaron alrededor de el: Los guantes que uso antes, la sarten, una pistola negra, un libro bastante roto y su propia daga.

 **Shaloo F: Ps 1.000.000/2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 115/270.**

 **¡Al fin un reto!**

 **Ataque.**

 **Le arrojas una lanza con todas tus fuerzas. 100.000 Ps.**

 **La sarten lanzo varias bolas de fuego desde un lado, la pistola lanzaba balas de energía oscura desde el otro, y los guantes volaban por todo el campo intentando golpear a Undyne. Pierdes 50 Ps.**

 **Shaloo F: Ps 900.000/2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 65/270.**

 **Es hora de un bocadillo.**

 **Objeto: Spaghetti. Pie. Fideos instantáneos. Héroe legendario.**

 **Héroe legendario.**

 **Te comes el Héroe legendario. Recuperas 40 Ps y aumenta el Ataque.**

 **El libro levito y de ahí salían varias palabras como "odio", "oscuridad" a baja velocidad, y varias veces también salía la daga a toda velocidad. Pierdes 30 Ps.**

 **Shaloo F: Ps 900.000/2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 75/270.**

 **Tu rival es fuerte ¡Pero tú lo eres más!**

 **Magia: Bombardeo de lanzas. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Bombardeo de lanzas.**

 **Ni te molestas en poner Verde a tu rival, quien fue muy apaleado. 400.000 Ps.**

 **La sarten se volvió gigante y Undyne apareció encima de ella, algunas partes se volvían rojas y salía una llamarada desde ahí. Pierdes 30 Ps.**

 **Shaloo F: Ps 500.000/2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 45/270.**

 **Tienes algunas quemaduras.**

 **Objeto: Espagueti. Pie. Fideos instantáneos.**

 **Espagueti.**

 **Comes la pasta de Papyrus, el mejoro tanto que recuperas 30 Ps.**

 **El Shaloo cerró los ojos y preparo un poderoso ataque.**

 **Shaloo F: Ps 500.000/2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 75/270.**

 **Prepárate para pasarlo mal.**

 **Ataque: Tiras una lanza con aun más fuerza. 200.00 Ps.**

 **El furioso Shaloo ataco con todo, la sarten se puso alto y lanzo bolas de fuego, los guantes se movían en un zigzag paralelo, algunas partes del piso se rompían y de ahí salían balas, el libro lanzaba palabras oscuras en un costado, y de la daga salían disparos de energía oscura. Pierdes 70 Ps.**

\- ¡No! -exclamo horrorizado el Shaloo.

 **Shaloo F: Ps 300.000/2.000.000.**

 **Undyne: Ps 5/270.**

 **Esto termina aquí y ahora.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo de lanzas. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Lanzas ascendentes.**

 **Enormes lanzas salen del piso, impactando al Shaloo y al techo, causando un gigantesco derrumbe. 300.000 Ps.**

\- ¡Nyah, eso pasa por enfrentarse a mí! – exclamo eufórica Undyne.

Repentinamente ella sintió un cosquilleo y desapareció en energía oscura.


	8. Destruir el mundo

**Destruir el mundo.**

 **Shaloo A: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 110/110.**

 **¿Por qué el esqueleto hace aparecer un hueso? Para clavárselo a una cabra.**

-Directamente usare todo mi poder apenas empecemos- dijo con una sonrisa maniaca el Shaloo.

\- creo que esto no me gustara- suspiro el esqueleto.

Decenas de sombras se amontonaron alrededor de la de Asriel, y Sans vio que se trataba de los Shaloo de todos los otros monstruos.

El Shaloo A levanto la mano y todas las sombras empezaron a entrar en su cuerpo y él se transformo: Ahora era el triple de grande, tenía un corazón en el centro de su negra armadura, sus piernas fueron cambiadas por un corazón negro, y tenía unas enormes alas con pinchos cuyo color cambiaba.

\- Hola Sans, soy yo, Tu Peor Pesadilla.

 **Dios de la Híper muerte.**

 **Shaloo DA (Dios Asriel): Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 110/110.**

 **¡El Shaloo bloquea el camino!**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad.**

 **Haces chocar al Shaloo en las paredes, de las cuales salen huesos, debido a su tamaño y peso el recibe daños extra por los choques. 50.000 Ps.**

\- ¿¡50.000!? eso es demasiado poco- Sans se puso ligeramente nervioso.

El Shaloo se rio de la preocupación de Sans.

 **Meteoritos multicolores cayeron del cielo, y cuando chocaban con el piso hacían una pequeña explosión. Pierdes 30 Ps.**

 **Shaloo DA: Ps 1.950.000/2.000.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 80/110.**

 **Esto será difícil.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Blasters.**

 **Invocas una docena de Blasters en formaciones difíciles de evitar. 50.000 Ps.**

\- Tú no eres el único que invoca pistolas- gruño el Shaloo.

 **La sombra invoco 2 Pistolas del caos, una a la izquierda de Sans, otra a la derecha, cuando los disparos multicolores chocaron, se creó una "x" de energía, ni siquiera teletransportarse ayudo mucho. Pierdes 50 Ps.**

 **Shaloo DA: Ps 1.900.000/2.000.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 30/110.**

 **Tienes la irónica sensación de estar pasando un mal momento.**

 **Objeto: Perro caliente. Kétchup. Kétchup. Quiche.**

 **Quiche.**

 **Te comes el quiche. Recuperas 34 Ps.**

 **Varios signos "¡" aparecieron por todo el piso, había algunos que estaban en el aire, y rayos salieron desde arriba y desde los costados, esta vez si que ayudo ir desapareciendo. Pierdes 20 Ps.**

 **Shaloo DA: Ps 1.900.000/2.000.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 44/110.**

 **Las cosas se están calentando.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Blasters C.**

 **Invocas varios Blasters y a una Pistola del caos. 100.000 Ps.**

\- ¡Yo también puedo hacer combinaciones! -grito la sombra.

\- tal vez, pero las mías son mejores –comento Sans, burlón.

 **Varias bolas de fuego caían desde el cielo, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña pistola del caos disparaba. Pierdes 20 Ps.**

 **Shaloo DA: Ps 1.800.000/2.000.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 24/110.**

 **El Shaloo ya se está hartando.**

 **Objetos: Perro caliente. Kétchup. Kétchup. Gato caliente.**

 **Gato caliente.**

 **Te comes el gato caliente. Recuperas 21 Ps.**

 **La sombra invoco una calavera gigante de cabra, que empezó a absorber rombos de energía oscura y bolas de fuego. Pierdes 44 Ps.**

\- Después de ese ataque ¿Aun sigues? ¡Bah! Aun así no vales nada- dijo con desdeño el dios Shaloo.

Sans empezó a pensar en cómo derrotarlo.

\- "Frisk me dijo que cuando enfrento a Asriel, se adentro en su Alma y nos salvo, debería intentar algo así, entrar… y destruir a las sombras"- esto lo pensaba con una sonrisa.

 **Shaloo DA: Ps 1.800.000/2.000.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 1/110.**

 **Un último bocadillo antes de adentrarse.**

 **Objeto: Perro caliente. Kétchup. Kétchup. Kétchup.**

 **Kétchup.**

 **Te tomas una botella de delicioso kétchup. Ps restaurados.**

 **El oscuro dios invoco dos espadas en sus manos, y empezó a dar tajos, lo esquivas completamente**

 **Shaloo DA: Ps 1.800.000/2.000.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 110/110.**

 **Como dijo una vez Asriel, hay que adentrarse en la oscuridad.**

 **Acto: Checar. Chiste. Crucigrama. Entrar a Alma.**

 **Entrar a Alma.**

 **Cargas contra el Shaloo y chocas con el corazón que está en su pecho, atravesándolo, y te encuentras con una oscura señora a la que conoces bien.**

 **Shaloo T: Ps 150.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 110/110.**

 **Por desgracia, no podrás decir chistes a tu amiga ahora.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Blasters.**

 **Invocas media docena de pistolas, el Shaloo intenta protegerse con fuego pero falla. 50.000 Ps.**

 **El Shaloo Invoco dos murallas de fuego, una a cada lado del esqueleto, en las murallas había unas zonas sin fuego y saltas por ellas cuando estas se mueven. Pierdes 10 Ps.**

 **Shaloo T: Ps 100.000/150.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 100/110.**

 **Te preguntas si el corpóreo también podrá hacer ese ataque.**

 **Gravedad C.**

 **Chocas a la sombra por todos lados. 50.000 Ps.**

 **La sombra de Toriel creó una lluvia de bolas de fuego que explotaban al tocar el piso. Pierdes 15 Ps.**

 **Shaloo T: Ps 50.000/150.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 85/110.**

 **Aunque no te guste, deberás hacerlo.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Blasters C.**

 **Invocas media docena de Blasters y a una Pistola del caos. 100.000 Ps. Defensa de Asriel baja.**

Todo el lugar tembló debido a la derrota del Shaloo, y apareció una sombra bastante alta con una armadura y bufanda

\- Papyrus- dijo Sans quedamente.

El Shaloo lo miro con una mezcla de desprecio y arrepentimiento.

 **Shaloo P: Ps 200.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 85/110.**

 **Jamás pensaste que deberías dar un mal momento a cualquier variación de tu hermano.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad C.**

 **Lanzas a la sombra de tu hermano por toda el área, a la vez que varia estrellas caen del cielo. 50.000 Ps.**

 **La sombra hizo que varios huesos pequeños cayeran del cielo, cada vez que caían, rebotaban. Pierdes 5 Ps.**

 **Shaloo P: Ps 150.000/200.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 80/110.**

 **Tu "hermano" tiene bastante defensa.**

 **Acto: Checar. Chiste. Crucigrama. Alabar.**

 **Chiste.**

 **Le dices un chiste sobre huesos, el frunce el ceño. Defensa baja.**

\- ¿¡ACASO TODAS LAS VARIACIONES DE MI HERMANO HACEN ESO!?- exclamo molesta la sombra de Papyrus.

\- probablemente- dijo Sans con una sonrisa.

 **Papyrus volvió Azul a su "hermano", e invoco varios huesos con agujeros, haces trampa desapareciendo y apareciendo. No pierdes Nada.**

\- ¡SANS! ¿ACABAS DE MOVERTE A TRAVEZ DEL ESPACIO?- pregunto una sorprendida sombra.

 **Shaloo P: Ps 150.000/200.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 80/110.**

 **Todo funciona a los mil huesos.**

 **Acto: Checar. Chiste. Crucigrama. Alabar.**

 **Crucigrama.**

 **Dices que un crucigrama es muy difícil, la sombra se enojo mas. Defensa baja.**

\- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS, LA SOPA DE LETRAS ES MAS DIFICIL!- chillo el Shaloo.

 **La enojada sombra invoco varias tandas de tres Blasters con ojos naranjas, eso te toma totalmente por sorpresa. Pierdes 20 Ps.**

 **Shaloo P: Ps 150.000/200.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 60/110.**

 **Esto va a doler a ambos, sobre todo a tu oponente.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Blasters C.**

 **Invocas una docena de Blasters y una Pistola del caos. 150.000 Ps. Defensa de Asriel baja.**

A la sombra se le salió la cabeza del cuerpo.

\- ¡YA ME ESPERABA ESTO! AUNQUE NO SEAS MI VERDADERO HERMANO, PERDON POR ATACARTE ¡ADIOS!

Todo tembló aun más y a Sans le salieron unas lágrimas, un nuevo Shaloo apareció, y saco su tridente.

 **Shaloo As: Ps 250.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 60/110.**

 **Hola señor ¿Ya le dije que usted no es mi jefe?**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Blasters.**

 **Invocas una docena de Blasters, tu oponente intenta cubrirse con su tridente pero falla. 50.000 Ps.**

 **El Shaloo lanzo su tridente muy alto, el cual se multiplico y varios tridentes cayeron al suelo, cuando chocaban con el piso creaban una onda de fuego. Pierdes 25 Ps.**

 **Shaloo As: Ps 200.000/250.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 35/110.**

 **Ese ataque no te lo esperabas.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad.**

 **Chocas a la sombra del rey por todos lados, cuando chocaba con un lugar, varios huesos lo golpeaban. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Una lluvia de fuego cayó del cielo, ya estas acostumbrado a esto y no pierdes nada.**

 **Shaloo As: Ps 150.000/250.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 35/110.**

 **¡Tú puedes!**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Blasters C.**

 **Invocas varios Blasters y a una pistola del caos, el logra bloquear varios disparos con su tridente. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Los ojos de la sombra brillaron: Celeste. Celeste. Naranja. Celeste. Naranja. Naranja, Naranja, Celeste, y el cargo con su tridente, el cual cambiaba de color después de cada golpe. Pierdes 30 Ps.**

 **Shaloo As: Ps 100.000/250.000.**

 **Sans: Ps 5/110.**

 **Un último ataque.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad C.**

 **Lanzas al Shaloo por todos lados a la vez que centenares de bolas de fuego caían del cielo. 100.000 Ps. Defensa de Asriel bajo a -99.**

Sans sintió como desaparecía, cerró los ojos, y un momento después estaba enfrente del Shaloo de Asriel.

\- ¿¡Como te atrevez!? ¡Ahora siente todo mi poder!- chillo la sombra.

El cargo energía en sus manos y lanzo un enorme rayo de energía, y Sans invoco un enorme Blaster que lanzo un poderoso rayo, los disparos chocaron y se quedaron en el lugar durante diez segundos, hasta que el disparo de Sans empezó a avanzar.

\- ¿Qué? ¡NOOO!

El disparo del Blaster envolvió a la sombra, quitándole 9.999.999 Ps.

Sans suspiro de alivio y se fue corriendo a la sala del juicio, en donde Frisk tenía unas dificultades divinas.


	9. Megasombrania

**Respuesta a comentarios.**

 **Stalkereading:** **¡Feliz fin de semana, autor/a! Gracias por mencionarme en el capítulo siete. No, no soy parte de ese foro; alguna vez fui parte de su foro, pero me bannearon porqué según estaba ensuciandoles el Antro con spam y con comentarios nada que ver con el tema solemne.**

 **En los dos últimos capítulos cambiaste el script por el guión o rayita. Me parece muy bien que lo hayas cambiado, porque así no te denunciarán con el tema del formato script.**

 **Tu fic está quedando muy bien, por favor siguela escribiendo. Quiero saber que más sucede con los personajes.**

 **¡Hasta pronto! :)**

 **Yo: ¡Feliz fin de semana vos también! Yo soy autor, y no es nada.**

 **Yo pensé que pertenecías al foro debido al termino "víboras" que usaste.**

 **No lo cambie en solo los dos últimos, edite toda la historia, y descuida, pronto veras lo que pasa, faltan pocos capítulos para terminar.**

 **Nota de autor: La transformación que se verá en este capítulo no es mía, es una variación de la transformación de Sans del comic "Undertale the thought movie".**

 **Megasombrania.**

 **Shaloo S: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/80.**

 **Miras tristemente la silueta de tu amigo, pero reaccionas y piensas que el quiere matar a tu verdadero amigo, el hecho de intentar derrotarlo te llena de Determinación.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Corres a toda velocidad contra la sombra y das una cuchillada. Fallo.**

\- ¿Por qué la gente no empieza con su ataque más fuerte?- pregunto el Shaloo.

 **La sombra volvió Azul a Frisk, y varios huesos dejaron encerrado al humano, con muy poco espacio, un "!" apareció en el suelo y Frisk dio un pequeño salto para esquivar los huesos, después aparecieron "!" en los mismos huesos, y de ahí salieron mas huesos, después un gigantesco Blaster apareció y lanzo un disparo, el blaster empezó a moverse en círculos a través de la jaula haciendo que Frisk se moviese constantemente de arriba abajo y a todos los costados. Pierdes 70 Ps.**

\- Vaya, eso es nuevo- comento Frisk con enormes dolores.

\- Por supuesto, no iba a usar el mismo primer ataque de mi corpóreo, primero debido a que no quiero ser como él, y segundo, mi primer ataque es mucho más genial.

 **Shaloo S: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 10/80.**

 **Sientes que vas a pasar un oscuro momento.**

 **Objeto: Pie. Pie. Fideos instantáneos. Caramelo monstruo.**

 **Fideos instantáneos.**

 **Te comes crudos los fideos como te enseño Undyne. Ps restaurados.**

 **La sombra invoco varios Blasters, los rayos de estos rebotaban por todo el piso complicando el poder esquivar. Pierdes 20 Ps.**

 **Shaloo S: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 60/80.**

 **Objeto: Pie. Pie. Caramelo monstruo.**

 **Caramelo monstruo.**

 **Te comes el caramelo. Recuperas 10 Ps.**

 **La sombra hizo aparecer un hueso terminado en punta en su mano, se lo lanzo a Frisk y el desapareció y apareció detrás de Frisk y le lanzo otra lanza de hueso, repitió el proceso media docena de veces. Pierdes 15 Ps.**

 **Shaloo S: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 55/80.**

 **En la otra punta de la sala, la sombra de Chara da una pequeña risa.**

 **Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso.**

 **Daga de fuego.**

 **Envuelves tu daga en fuego, cada corte dejaba una pequeña estela, pero aun así… Fallo.**

 **Frisk se volvió Azul y la sombra de Chara lanzo varios disparos de energía oscura desde su cuchillo, mientras el Shaloo usaba su gravedad en el humano dificultándole esquivar los disparos. Pierdes 20 Ps.**

 **Shaloo S: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 35/80.**

 **Sientes adrenalina por todo tu cuerpo.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Con un rápido movimiento de la mano, lanzas tu daga al Shaloo. Fallo.**

\- ¿Quieres que te diga cuál es tu error? Todos tus ataques están basados en tu daga, o en intentar cortarme en huesitos, por lo que es extremadamente simple esquivar- le dijo la sombra en tono burlón.

 **Montones de huesos aparecieron en los costados de Frisk, de ellos iban saliendo huesos en formaciones cambiantes. Pierdes 10 Ps.**

 **Shaloo S: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 25/80.**

 **Sientes que tal vez no estés listo para esto.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Cargas contra la sombra yendo de un lado a otro, intentando despintarla y golpeas. Fallo.**

 **La sombra volvió azul a Frisk y huesos Celestes y Naranjas salieron de todas partes junto con huesos con un pequeño agujero por el que Frisk debía parar, y para rematar, media docena de Blasters. Pierdes 20 Ps.**

 **Shaloo S: Ps 2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 5/80.**

 **Tienes la sensación de que te depara algo muy malo.**

 **Objeto: Pie. Pie.**

 **Pie.**

 **Te comes una porción de delicioso Pie. Ps restaurados.**

\- _¿Eso es pie? ¡Dámelo!_ \- exigió la sombra de Chara.

 **Ella lanzo un rayo de energía oscura hacia Frisk, quien lo esquivo y el rayo reboto en la pared y dio a otro objetivo. 1.999.999 Ps.**

\- ¿En serio jefa? ¿Acaso hacía falta atacarme?- pregunto la sombra de Sans.

\- _¡Perdón!_ – chillo la sombra.

\- Bueno, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias… usare mi ataque especial, o debería decir ¿Forma especial?

El levanto la mano, y al instante doce corazones lo rodearon.

\- ¿Eso son Almas?- pregunto Frisk aterrado.

\- Si, hay seis que ya conoces: Azul, Naranja, Celeste, Amarillo, Purpura y Verde- respondió la sombra de Sans.

\- ¿Y las otras?- pregunto Frisk.

\- Bueno… tenemos las seis almas "comunes", pero como versión oscura del subsuelo que es esta, también hay "malvadas", por ejemplo: ¿Ves esta Rosa? Es el opuesto de la Valentía, Miedo, ahora absorberé las doce almas y…

Y sucedió lo que paso, las Almas se metieron en el Shaloo S, el cual se transformo: Ahora era el triple de grande, tenía seis alas, en la punta de cada ala había un Alma, y tenía un yelmo de Blaster.

\- Prepárate para un HORRIBLE MOMENTO.

 **Sans Seramonio.**

 **SSS: Ps 1/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/80.**

 **Sientes que vas a sufrir mucho.**


	10. El alfa sombrío

**El alfa sombrio.**

 **Shaloo SS: Ps 1/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/80.**

 **Sientes que vas a sufrir mucho.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Cargas contra la transformación y logras asestarle un fuerte golpe. 0 Ps.**

\- ¿¡Que!?- grito sorprendido y aterrorizado el humano.

\- Vamos ¿Enserio creíste que podrías dañarme? Si a Flowey con seis Almas al principio le hacías 1 Ps, a alguien con doce Almas le harás menos- explico burlón el ser.

 **El Shaloo empezó a volar por todos lados al mismo tiempo que lanzaba decenas de huesos, invocaba varios blasters, e intentaba asestar a Frisk con su cola. Pierdes 40 Ps.**

 **Shaloo SS: Ps 1/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 40/80.**

 **Compruebas que la sombra es muy poderosa.**

 **Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso.**

 **Daga de fuego.**

 **Envuelves tu daga en poderoso fuego y golpeas. 0 Ps.**

 **Frisk se volvió Verde y un montón de blasters lo rodearon y dispararon bolas de fuego, Frisk aprovechaba la barrera para ir devolviendo los disparos y destruir los blasters. Pierdes 15 Ps.**

 **Shaloo SS: Ps 1/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 25/80.**

 **Primera regla de batalla, observa a tu enemigo y descubre sus debilidades.**

 **Acto: Checar. Chiste. Dormir. Juicio.**

 **Checar.**

 **Shaloo de Sans Seramonio. Ataque ?. Defensa 9.999.**

 **Una combinación de un monstruo con doce almas, se recomienda precaución.**

\- ¿Curioso, humano? Descuida, veras mucho de mí- bromeo el Shaloo.

-No gracias- respondió Frisk.

\- Tarde- le molesto la sombra.

 **Unas botellas de kétchup gigantes aparecieron, de las cuales empezaron a salir chorros de energía negra. Pierdes 10 Ps.**

 **Shaloo SS: Ps1/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 15/80.**

 **Eso fue… raro.**

 **Acto: Checar. Chiste. Dormir. Juicio.**

 **Chiste.**

 **Le dices a la sombra que su ataque fue sanstantico, el ríe y accede a bajar su Ataque este turno.**

 **Frisk se volvió Morado y unas líneas aparecieron en el aire, a las que se subió, y palabras como "odio", "sombra", "mal", salieron por todos lados y el humano debió moverse mucho, y para terminar unos shuriken hechos de papel intentaron golpearlo. Pierdes 14 Ps.**

 **Shaloo SS: Ps 1/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 1/80.**

 **Por desgracia te quedaras sin objetos.**

 **Objetos: Pie.**

 **Pie.**

 **Te comes tu última porción con tristeza. Ps restaurados.**

 **Frisk se volvió Azul y una escalera de huesos apareció, y después aparece un gigantesco Blaster que empieza a cargar su disparo, el humano empezó a saltar por la escalera mientras que el cráneo de dragón lo perseguía, y al final el blaster lanzo un enorme disparo justo debajo de Frisk.**

\- He, no esperaba que sobrevivieras a eso- comento la sombra con una pizca de asombro.

\- Tuve muchos retos, estoy en forma- respondió el humano.

\- Bueno… yo preferiría morir pronto a enfrentarse a mi ataque especial- hablo el Shaloo con una sonrisa macabra.

\- Si alguien llamado Sans habla de un "ataque especial", yo no me preocupo- dijo Frisk.

\- Jeje, pero no se trata de "ese" ataque especial.

 **Shaloo SS: Ps 1/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/80.**

 **Cavilas sobre lo que puede ser el "ataque especial".**

 **Acto: Checar. Chiste. Dormir. Juicio.**

 **Dormir.**

 **Cierras los ojos un momento, vez entre los parpados que tu oponente también los cierra y se duerme. Obtienes un turno más.**

 **Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso.**

 **Invocas una espada hecha de durísimo hueso y das un golpe. Fallo.**

\- ¿Qué, creías que de verdad me dormí en pleno combate?- pregunto con sorna el ser.

\- Uno siempre tiene la esperanza- respondió el humano.

\- Por haber querido engañarme ¡Sufre ante mi ataque especial!- chillo la sombra.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Tan pronto!?- grito Frisk aterrado.

La sombra movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Según el plan, el Shaloo de Asriel absorbería el alma de todos los monstruos, excepto un par que seleccionaría para esto- dijo súper Sans.

Algunas sombras aparecieron y entraron en el cuerpo de Sans y hubo una explosión de oscuridad, cuando Frisk pudo ver de nuevo, se echo hacia atrás: la sombra de Sans ahora tenía ocho patas peludas de araña por todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo tenía un revestimiento de metal similar al de Mettaton, también tenía un nuevo brazo con un cañón, y también dos manos nuevas con agujeros en el centro.

\- Yo determino el poder, determino cuando un pastel sabe mal, también determino cuando la gente está interesada en mi ¡Y DETERMINARE TU MUERTE!- exclamo la súper sombra.

 **Shaloo SA (Sans Alfa): Ps 1/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/80.**

 **¿A quién se le ocurre transformar una transformación?**

 **Acto: Checar.**

 **Sans Alfa. Ataque 999. Defensa 10.000.**

 **Una malvada combinación de doce Almas y dos monstruos jefes, advertencia: Morirás.**

 **Frisk se volvió Morado y Amarillo, subió a las líneas, aparecieron montones de arañas oscuras que el esquivaba, y salieron disparos del cañón de Alfa, a los que Frisk debía disparar, no estás acostumbrado a dos colores a la vez. Pierdes 255 Ps.**

Frisk chillo debido al enorme dolor y sintió como lo envolvían el frio y la oscuridad, pensó con pena en sus amigos que debían enfrentar a la sombra de Chara y el no podría ayudarlos no ahora ni nunca más.

\- "No, no, no debo morir ¡Debo ayudar a mis amigos! ¡ME REHUSO A MORIR! - pensaba el humano, determinado.

El sintió como se iban el frio y la oscuridad y se sintió perfectamente de nuevo, y volvió a la lucha ante la sorprendida mirada del Shaloo C y Alfa.

 **Shaloo SA: Ps 1/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/80.**

 **Piensas que lo mejor ahora seria "separar" a las otras sombras de tu enemigo.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Cargas contra el cañón y le das una fuerte cuchillada, quedo bastante magullado.**

 **Alfa cargo su cañón y se vieron destellos: Naranja. Celeste. Celeste. Naranja. Naranja. Celeste, y invoco también un blaster y disparo de forma consecutiva esferas de esos colores, los disparos del blaster hacían que fuera difícil quedarse quieto. Pierdes 40 Ps.**

 **Shaloo SA: Ps 0,95/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 40/80.**

 **De a paso lento pero seguro.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Das una nueva cuchillada al cañón, este exploto ante el impacto.**

\- Pagaras por eso- siseo el Shaloo.

 **Las patas de araña empezaron a brillar, primero brillo una del lado izquierdo, después del derecho y así al azar en ambos lados , cuando terminaron de brillar se movieron a gran velocidad y intentaron clavar a Frisk. Pierdes 30 Ps.**

 **Shaloo SA: Ps 0,9/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 10/80.**

 **Ahora a por la amenaza óctuple.**

 **Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso.**

 **Envuelves tu daga en fuego incandescente y logras cortar dos patas al mismo tiempo.**

 **El Shaloo repitió el ataque Azul de la escalera, solo que estaba había telarañas en varios escalones ralentizándote y el blaster te logra impactar. Pierdes 100 Ps.**

 **Te rehúsas a morir.**

 **Shaloo SA: Ps 0,7/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/80.**

 **Piensas en tus amigos.**

 **Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso.**

 **Espada de hueso.**

 **Golpeas a la cabeza del Shaloo con tu espada, aturdiéndolo y aprovechas para cortar otras dos patas.**

 **El Shaloo invoco varios blasters cuyos disparos rebotaban en el piso. Pierdes 30 Ps.**

 **Shaloo Sa: Ps 0,5/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 50/80.**

 **Ya vas por la mitad.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Carga contra Sans araña, logras cortarle otra pata y el empieza a mover las que quedan, pero lanzas tu daga a toda velocidad y perdió una más.**

 **Un blaster gigante apareció, a este le brillaban los ojos de Celeste y Naranja, Frisk se volvió Morado y debió evitar arañas mientras intentaba esquivar los disparos del blaster, y para finalizar brillo la pata derecha y después la izquierda, cortas la derecha y después te aferras a la izquierda y logras cortarla también. Pierdes 40 Ps.**

 **Shaloo SA: Ps 0,1/2.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 10/80.**

 **Estas tan determinado a ganar que sientes un nuevo poder.**

 **Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso. Disparo determinado.**

 **Disparo determinado.**

 **Lanzas un enorme haz de energía roja desde tu daga. 1 Ps.**

La sombra desapareció entre grandes gritos, sentías que la Determinación te curaba y, los amigos de Frisk aparecieron.

\- _¡NO! Vaya, si quieres hacer algo, hazlo por tu mismo_ \- refunfuño la sombra de Chara.

Todo se volvió negro.

 **Shaloo C: Ps 4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/80.**

 **Sans: Ps 110/110.**

 **Asriel: Ps 130/130.**

 **Undyne: Ps 270/270.**

 **Esperan que esto sea el fin.**


	11. No mas sombras (Primera parte)

**No más sombras. (Parte 1)**

 **Shaloo C: Ps 4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/80.**

 **Sans: Ps 110/110.**

 **Asriel: Ps 130/130.**

 **Undyne: Ps 270/270.**

 **Esperan que esto sea el fin.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso. Disparo determinado.**

 **Disparo determinado.**

 **Lanzas un enorme haz de energía Roja desde tu daga. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad.**

 **Lanzas a la sombra por todo el cuarto, cada vez que chocaba con las paredes salían huesos de ellas. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Pistola del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Choque. Espada C. Pistola C: Galaxia C. Choque C. Híper desahuciado. Híper rayo.**

 **Espada del caos.**

 **Cargas contra el Shaloo y das varios tajos, el logro bloquear la mayoría con su cuchillo. 30.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Bombardeo.**

 **No te molestas en volver Verde a tu rival y decenas de lanzas salieron de todas partes, pero el Shaloo hizo su propio escudo con energía roja y negra. 20.000 Ps.**

\- ¡Nyah! Entre los cuatro solo le hicimos 150.000 de daño ¡Sera todo un reto!

\- _Pronto desearas que no sea tan retador-_ prometió la sombra.

 **Se formo una enorme nube oscura arriba del grupo, y de ella salieron bolas de fuego oscuras que iban a poca velocidad y rayos que salían veloces.**

 **Shaloo C: Ps 3.850.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 60/80.**

 **Sans: Ps 90/110.**

 **Asriel: Ps 100/130.**

 **Undyne: Ps 230/270.**

 **Chara se pone a reír suavemente.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso. Disparo determinado.**

 **Espada de hueso.**

 **Cargas contra la sombra y le das un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aturdiéndola un poco. 20.000 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Blasters.**

 **Invocas montones de blasters, tu enemigo no esquivo ninguno debido a su aturdimiento. 60.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Pistola del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Choque. Espada C. Pistola C. Galaxia C. Choque C. Híper desahuciado. Híper rayo.**

 **Choque.**

 **Invocas decenas de rayos, la sombra levanto su cuchillo y absorbió la energía de algunos. 20.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Rodeas a tu oponente con una docena de lanzas que van hacia ella. 20.000 Ps.**

 **El cuchillo electrificado del Shaloo se expandió y se volvió 7 veces más grande, y el dio montones de tajos. Y para finalizar dio un fuerte golpe al piso creando una onda de choque electrica que a su vez formo un derrumbe.**

 **Shaloo C: Ps 3.730.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 30/80.**

 **Sans: Ps 70/110.**

 **Asriel: Ps 60/130.**

 **Undyne: Ps 190/270.**

 **El ser empezó a entonar un cantico.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso. Disparo determinado.**

 **Daga de fuego.**

 **Envuelves tu arma en una llamarada y golpear, pero eres bloqueado. 0 Ps.**

\- _No voy a dejar que me dañen demasiado-_ comento la sombra como si nada.

 _._ **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Blasters C.**

 **Invocas media docena de blasters junto a dos pistolas del caos. 80.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Pistola del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Choque. Espada C. Pistola C. Galaxia C. Choque C. Híper desahuciado. Híper rayo.**

 **Espada C.**

 **Cargas tus espadas con mucha Determinación y das varios tajos. 80.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Lanzas ascendentes.**

 **Invocas varias lanzas que salen del piso y terminan impactando con el techo, creando un derrumbe. 40.000 Ps.**

 **La sombra de Chara termino su canto y chasqueo los dedos, salieron espectros de la tierra que empezaron a volar por todos lados intentando tocar al grupo.**

 **Shaloo C: Ps 3.530.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 5/80.**

 **Sans: Ps 50/110.**

 **Asriel: Ps 30/130.**

 **Undyne: Ps 140/270.**

 **¿Desde cuándo Chara sabe necromancia?**

 **Frisk.**

 **Objeto: Pie.**

 **Te comes una porción de pie que te dio Asriel cuando empezaron. Ps restaurados.**

 **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad C.**

 **Lanzas a tu rival por toda la sala, este tuvo que enfrentar a bolas de fuego que caían del cielo además de los huesos. 70.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Pistola del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Choque. Espada C. Pistola C. Galaxia C. Choque C. Híper desahuciado. Híper rayo.**

 **Galaxia ardiente.**

 **Media docena de estrellas caen del cielo y van hacia Chara, cuando chocaban con el piso estallaban y se volvió montones de estrellas más pequeñas. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Das un gran salto con una lanza en la mano, y cuando estas arriba de la sombra te lanzas hacia ella y le das un fuerte golpe. 20.000 Ps.**

 **La sombra bajo la cabeza y se vieron unos destellos. Celeste. Celeste. Naranja. Naranja. Naranja, Celeste. Celeste. Naranja. Y de su cuchillo salieron enormes disparos de esos colores.**

 **Shaloo C: Ps 3.390.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 65/80.**

 **Sans: Ps 35/110.**

 **Asriel: Ps 10/130.**

 **Undyne: Ps 100/270.**

 **Esto va de a paso lento y muy inseguro.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Magia: Daga de fuego. Espada de hueso. Disparo determinado.**

 **Disparo determinado.**

 **Te pones a correr en círculos alrededor del Shaloo, mareándolo y aprovechas para darle un disparo en la espalda. 60.000 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters. Gravedad. Blasters C. Gravedad C.**

 **Gravedad C.**

 **Usas tu gravedad para lanzar a la sombra por todos lados, y en vez de bolas de fuego, esta vez caían estrellas. 80.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Objeto: Pie. Fideos instantáneos. Héroe legendario.**

 **Fideos instantáneos.**

 **Te comes fideos crudos, como te enseño Undyne. Ps restaurados.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Bombardeo.**

 **Vuelves Verde a tu oponente e invocas decenas de lanzas, ahora usas muchas amarillas que cambian de dirección antes de golpear. 50.000 Ps.**

 **El Shaloo levanto alto su cuchillo, el cual empezó a acumular energía.**

\- Oh no, esto va a ser muy malo- dijo Asriel súper preocupado.

\- Ataquemos de tal forma que suelte el cuchillo- propuso Frisk.

\- eso suena al único plan que tenemos- comento Sans con un suspiro.

 **Shaloo C: Ps 3.200.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 65/80.**

 **Sans: Ps 35/110.**

 **Asriel: Ps 130/130.**

 **Undyne: Ps 100/270.**

 **El Shaloo prepara una jugada devastadora.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Con un rápido movimiento de la mano lanzas tu daga al brazo del Shaloo, pero aun así el no soltó el cuchillo. 30.000 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Invocas varios huesos y se los lanzas a la sombra, clavándole varios. 30.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada del caos. Pistola del caos. Galaxia ardiente. Choque. Espada C. Pistola C. Galaxia C. Choque C. Híper desahuciado. Híper rayo.**

 **Choque C.**

 **Invocas montones de rayos a la vez que dagas cargadas de electricidad caen del cielo. 100.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo. Lanzas ascendentes. Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Circulo de lanzas.**

 **Rodeas a tu enemigo con una docena de lanzas, todas lograron impactar. 40.000 Ps.**

Del cuchillo salió un enorme disparo de energía oscura que se fue hacia arriba, destruyendo todo el techo y las oscuras nubes que tapaban el cielo, y todos vieron la luna.

\- _Jejeje, antes estaban perdidos, ahora lo estarán aun mas_ – dijo la sombra macabramente.

\- ¿Por qué, por el hecho de que se ve el cielo? ¡Por favor!- respondió Undyne despectiva.

\- _La luna significa noche, la noche significa sombras, y las sombras significan más poder para mí._

Después de decir eso, el ser se volvió dos veces más grandes y sus ojos negros tenían unas pupilas blancas que parecían ser lunas en miniatura.

\- _¡Mueran!_ – chillo la súper sombra.

Ella empezó a aparecer rápidamente frente a cada miembro del grupo y lanzaba una cuchillada que dejaba con 1 Ps, cuando todos quedaron con esa minúscula cantidad de vida, ella cargo el cuchillo y lanzo un enorme disparo de energía negra… que fue bloqueado por un disparo de energía roja.

\- ¡Muy bien Frisk!- le felicito Asriel.

\- Yo no he sido- respondió el humano.

\- ¿¡Quien fue entonces!?- pregunto Undyne-

Como respondiendo a eso, apareció un pequeño perro blanco.

\- _¡TU! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?_ – pregunto la sombra con lo que parecía miedo.

\- Vine para ayudar a las personas que te destruirán- respondió el perro.

El cerró los ojos y un objeto esférico de color rojo apareció encima de él.

\- ¡El Artefacto legendario!- grito Frisk.

\- Absorban el poder de esto- leso ordeno el perro.

El artefacto brillo y lanzo un enorme rayo de energía al grupo, cuando lo lanzo, se volvió gris el objeto.

Todo el grupo sintió como el poder se metía dentro de ellos, aumentantodeles todo, desde los Ps a la velocidad.

\- ¡Adelante!- gritaron los cuatro.

 **Shaloo C: Ps 3.000.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 99/99.**

 **Sans: Ps 120/120.**

 **Asriel: Ps 250/250.**

 **Undyne: Ps 300/300.**

 **Es el fin… para las sombras.**


	12. No mas sombras (Segunda parte)

**No más sombras (segunda parte).**

 **Shaloo C: Ps 3.000.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 99/99.**

 **Sans: Ps 120/120.**

 **Asriel: Ps 250/250.**

 **Undyne: Ps 300/300.**

 **Es el fin… para las sombras.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Magia: Daga L (Legendaria). Hueso L. Disparo L. Impacto Almico.**

 **Daga L.**

 **Levantas tu daga y centenares de bolas de fuego van hacia ella, envolviéndola en una llamarada dorada y golpeas. 100.000 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters L. Gravedad L. Blasters CL. Gravedad CL.**

 **Blasters L.**

 **Varios blasters de tres metros aparecieron y lanzaron disparos rojos envés de azules. 100.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada L. Pistola L. Galaxia L. Choque L. Espada CL. Pistola CL. Galaxia CL. Choque CL. Desahuciado L. Rayo L.**

 **Espada L.**

 **Invocas dos espadas doradas de dos metros de largo y das varios tajos, algunos fueron bloqueados. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo L. Ascensión L. Circulo L. Mega lanzas.**

 **Bombardeo L.**

 **Haces aparecer un centenar de lanzas el doble de grandes que lo normal, todas las lanzas cambian de dirección haciendo casi imposible bloquear algunas. 70.000 Ps.**

 **El Shaloo empezó a entonar un cantico, y de la misma luna se desprendieron algunas partes que se volvieron peligrosos meteoritos.**

\- ¿Acaso me acaban de atacar con la misma luna?- pregunto Frisk bastante sorprendido.

\- Si, con este nuevo poder nuestro enemigo tiene habilidades inimaginables- contesto Asriel.

\- esto será difícil- comento Sans.

 **Shaloo C: Ps 2.680.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 80/99.**

 **Sans: Ps 105/120.**

 **Asriel: Ps 230/250.**

 **Undyne: Ps 270/300.**

 **Pueden sentir el poder fluyendo por todo su cuerpo.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Magia: Daga L. Hueso L. Disparo L. Impacto Almico.**

 **Hueso L.**

 **Invocas una espada de hueso que parecía recubierta con diamante, das un poderoso golpe en la cabeza del Shaloo aturdiéndolo ligeramente. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters L. Gravedad L. Blasters CL. Gravedad CL.**

 **Gravedad L.**

 **Lanzas al Shaloo con tanta fuerza que parece un meteorito, y cuando los huesos salen, estos están acabados en punta. 100.00 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada L. Pistola L. Galaxia L. Choque L. Espada CL. Pistola CL. Galaxia CL. Choque CL. Desahuciado L. Rayo L.**

 **Choque L. Se forma un viento enorme, haciendo que a la sombra se le complique esquivar las decenas de rayos que caían por todas partes. 80.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo L. Ascensión L. Circulo L. Mega lanzas.**

 **Circulo L.**

 **Rodeas a tu oponente con un círculo de media docena de lanzas que estaba dentro de un círculo de una docena. 70.000 Ps.**

 **A la sombra le salieron dos brazos más, y en todos los brazos tenía un cuchillo enorme y la sombra empezó a girar de tal forma que creó un cortante remolino.**

 **Shaloo C: Ps 2.380.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 60/99.**

 **Sans: Ps 80/120.**

 **Asriel: Ps 210/250.**

 **Undyne: Ps 240/300.**

 **Es hora de atacar en serio.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Magia: Daga L. Hueso L. Disparo L. Impacto Almico.**

 **Disparo L.**

 **Levantas durante unos segundos tu daga, la cual empezó a tener un intenso brillo rojo, y lanzas un rayo de energía del tamaño del mismo Shaloo. 120.000 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters L. Gravedad L. Blasters CL. Gravedad CL.**

 **Blasters CL.**

 **Invocas media docena de súper blasters junto con una pistola del caos multicolor que lanzaba fuego, rayos y hielo. 150.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada L. Pistola L. Galaxia L. Choque L. Espada CL. Pistola CL. Galaxia CL. Choque CL. Desahuciado L. Rayo L.**

 **Galaxia CL.**

 **Invocas montones de estrellas que al tocar el piso hacían una enorme explosión y se convertían en pequeñas estrellas súper rápidas, a la vez que huesos terminados en punta salen del piso. 100.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo L. Ascensión L. Circulo L. Mega lanzas.**

 **Ascensión L.**

 **Haces que varias lanzas de tres metros de largo salgan a toda velocidad del piso… pero no tomaste en cuenta de que no hay techo y no se crea un derrumbe. 30.000 Ps.**

\- ¡Toma eso punk, te quitamos 400.000 en un turno cada uno!- se burlo la capitana.

- _Bastante problemático, pero aun tengo un truco_ – comento la sombra con una sonrisa burlona.

 **La sombra hizo girar su cuchillo alrededor suyo varias veces, y se creó un campo de energía oscura, el cual se metió dentro del Shaloo. Defensa aumenta mucho.**

\- _Con esto todos sus ataques harán un 50% menos ¿Qué harán ahora?-_ Pregunto ella haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

 **Shaloo C: Ps 1.980.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 60/99.**

 **Sans: Ps 80/120.**

 **Asriel: Ps 210/250.**

 **Undyne: Ps 240/300.**

 **Las cosas de repente se complicaron aun más.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Magia: Daga L. Hueso L. Disparo L. Impacto Almico.**

 **Impacto Almico.**

 **Invocas a las seis Almas humanas, las cuales lanzan un enorme rayo de energía junto a ti. 150.000 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters L. Gravedad L. Blasters CL. Gravedad CL.**

 **Gravedad CL.**

 **Chocas a tu oponente por todos lados y haces aparecer huesos terminados en punta y también una lluvia de fuego dorado. 70.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada L. Pistola L. Galaxia L. Choque L. Espada CL. Pistola CL. Galaxia CL. Choque CL. Desahuciado CL. Rayo CL.**

 **Choque CL.**

 **Invocas decenas de rayos a la vez que disparos de energía roja aparecen de repente desde los costados. 80.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo L. Ascensión L. Circulo L. Mega lanzas.**

 **Mega lanzas.**

 **Invocas cuatro lanzas de tamaño gigante y las posicionas alrededor de la sombra, de las lanzas salían en tiempos al azar lanzas más pequeñas, y al final las mismas mega lanzas se lanzaron contra el Shaloo. 60.000 Ps.**

\- aunque tengas ese escudo, nosotros aun así logramos hacerte unos centenares de miles de daños- se burlo el esqueleto.

El Shaloo se puso a refunfuñar y a lanzar maldiciones… varias de estas eran mágicas.

 **Se crearon enormes explosiones de energía oscura por el campo, rayos caían del cielo, algunas partes del piso se volvieron lava negra y varios cuchillos se pusieron a volar por todo el campo junto a un par de espectros.**

\- Ey Sans, mejor no la insanstemos demasiado- comento Frisk.

El mencionado se puso a reír como un loco.

 **Shaloo C: Ps 1.620.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 35/99.**

 **Sans: Ps 45/120.**

 **Asriel: Ps 170/250.**

 **Undyne: Ps 200/300.**

 **No parece que Sans pare de reir.**


	13. No mas sombras (Final)

**No más sombras (Final)**

 **Shaloo C: Ps 1.620.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 35/99.**

 **Sans: Ps 45/120.**

 **Asriel: Ps 170/250.**

 **Undyne: Ps 200/300.**

 **No parece que Sans pare de reír.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Cargas contra la sombra y le das montones de cortes. 20.000 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Vuelves Azul a tu oponente y montones de huesos con un pequeño agujero aparecieron, y el Shaloo debía pasar entre estos. 50.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel: Espada L. Pistola L. Galaxia L. Choque L. Espada CL. Pistola CL. Galaxia CL. Choque CL. Desahuciado L. Rayo L.**

 **Desahuciado L.**

 **Invocas dos cráneos gigantes de cabra que empiezan a absorber las cosas, el espacia alrededor del Shaloo se desgarro y el recibió mucho daño, después el espacio se reparo de nuevo. 200.000 Ps**

 **Undyne.**

 **Ataque.**

 **Tiras alto varias lanzas, las cuales empiezan a caer, al impactar con el piso hacían un pequeño temblor. 30.000 Ps.**

 **Cuerdas de oscuridad agarraron los brazos y las piernas del grupo, y Chara empezó a lanzarles cuchillo y ellos debían contorsionarse de tal forma que no los golpeen.**

 **Shaloo C: Ps 1.300.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 20/99.**

 **Sans: Ps 35/120.**

 **Asriel: Ps 140/250.**

 **Undyne: Ps 140/300.**

 **Cualquiera puede morir.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Magia: Daga L. Hueso L. Disparo L. Impacto Almico.**

 **Disparo L.**

 **Empiezas a cargar tu daga con energía Roja, cuando termina la empiezas a girar rápidamente creando un tornado de energía. 150.000 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters L. Gravedad L. Blasters CL. Gravedad CL.**

 **Blasters L.**

 **Invocas una docena de enormes Blasters con ojos Rojos, que lanzan disparos Rojos. 100.000 Ps.**

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada L. Pistola L. Galaxia L. Choque L. Espada CL. Pistola CL. Galaxia CL. Choque CL. Desahuciado L. Rayo L.**

 **Rayo L.**

 **Lanzas al aire una esfera de energía multicolor, que empieza a absorber energía, y lanzo un poderoso rayo y después a sí misma. 350.000 Ps.**

 **Undyne.**

 **Magia: Bombardeo L. Ascensión L. Circulo L. Mega lanzas.**

 **Circulo L.**

 **Media docena de lanzas rodeo a la sombra, y una docena de lanzas rodeo a la media docena que rodeaba a la sombra, y todas golpearon. 100.000 Ps.**

 **El Shaloo dio un fuerte grito y se formo una enorme explosión, después cuchillos cayeron del cielo, se formo un remolino de fuego, un poderoso viento apareció complicando la movilidad, cayeron meteoritos de la luna y la sombra hizo girar su cuchillo haciendo otro campo de fuerza. Defensa aumenta.**

\- _Antes aumente en 50% mis defensas, ahora las aumente otro 50%, lo que significa cero de daño-_ les hablo la sombra maniacamente.

 **Shaloo C: Ps 600.000/4.000.000.**

 **Frisk: Ps 1/99.**

 **Sans: Ps 1/120.**

 **Asriel: Ps 1/250.**

 **Undyne: Ps 1/300.**

 **Pensaban que las cosas no podrían complicarse más… pero se equivocaron.**

 **Frisk.**

 **Magia: Daga L. Hueso L. Disparo L. Impacto Almico.**

 **Impacto Almico.**

 **Reuniendo tus últimas energías invocas a las seis Almas humanas, y los siete lanzan un disparo de energía. 0 Ps.**

 **Sans.**

 **Magia: Blasters L. Gravedad L. Blasters CL. Gravedad CL.**

 **Blasters CL.**

 **Usando todas tus fuerzas invocas una docena de enormes blasters y a tres pistolas del caos. 0 Ps.**

Todos empezaron a respirar nerviosamente.

\- Nada de nada ¿Cómo ganaremos?- pregunto desesperado Frisk.

\- ya no tengo más energías, ni siquiera puedo lanzar un hueso- admitió Sans.

\- Aunque odie admitirlo, yo soy más débil que ustedes, y si ustedes no hicieron nada yo hare menos- hablo Undyne en tono desesperado.

\- Chicos… yo estuve mucho en la librería intentando aprender magia, y en un libro muy viejo vi algo que decía "el encantamiento supremo", es muy poderoso, pero se requieren montones de energía ¿Creen que pueda hacerlo?- pregunto el príncipe.

\- Tu eres nuestro mago principal hermanito, se que puedes- le animo Frisk.

\- te veo con posibilidades- comento el esqueleto.

\- Si usted cree que está listo príncipe, hágalo- le animo Undyne.

\- Ok- acepto Asriel.

Chara miro interesada a Asriel y se puso a reír, no lo lograría.

 **Asriel.**

 **Magia: Espada L. Pistola L. Galaxia L. Choque L. Espada CL. Pistola CL. Galaxia CL. Choque CL. Desahuciado L. Rayo L. Ragnarok.**

 **Ragnarok.**

 **Levantas las manos y empiezas a entonar un cantico, nubes de tormenta cubrieron el cielo y una espada gigantesca apareció y empezó a caer, un rayo la golpeo y quedo electrificada el fuego la rodeo y el arma obtuvo su poder, las estrellas se metieron dentro de la espada dándole energía cósmica… la espada impacto en la cabeza del Shaloo y lo aplasto. 999.999.999 Ps.**

La espada desapareció y la sombra empezó a deformarse y a chillar, al final estallo en energía oscura y las nubes dejaron de tapar al sol, a la vez que todo el lugar en el que estaban empezó a desmoronarse y desaparecer, entonces el grupo repentinamente se encontró en un hermoso prado al sol.

 _Una hora después en el castillo de Asgore._

\- Y entonces Asriel invoco una gigantesca espada que aplasto a la sombra- les termino de contar Frisk a sus padres.

Estos se miraron sorprendidos, y después miraron con orgullo a Asriel que estaba echado en una silla, bastante agotado.

\- Los hechos que han hecho superan por mucho sus primeras batallas contra Chara- les hablo el rey a Frisk, Asriel y Sans.

\- Y el desempeño de Undyne en su primera confrontación contra Chara fue espectacular- agrego Toriel- aunque no me agrada que mis hijos sufrieran tanto.

Undyne le sonrió, ella estaba sentada al lado de Alphys, quien al curarse de la infección se desmayo y el grupo la encontró mientras volvían.

\- sí, estas batallas fueron más difíciles, pero la guerra no termina, aun debemos enfrentarnos al jefe de Chara- les recordó Sans a todos.

\- ¡Cierto! Bueno, mañana lo haremos- exclamo la capitana.

Asgore bajo la cabeza y Toriel gimió.

\- ¿No pueden hacerlo en un mes? Se merecen un descanso- pregunto Toriel.

\- No mama- hablo Asriel por primera vez desde que llegaron- estuvimos entrenando un mes para enfrentarlo, no podemos esperar más.

Asriel empezó a mirar a todos los que había en la sala, su grupo le sonrió y asintieron.

 **El poder terminar de una vez con todos sus problemas. Los Llena de Determinación.**

 **¿Fin?**

 **Nota: Este es el final de la historia, la continuación se llama "Dimensiones diferentes: mismo destino", y si ven lenguaje script, perdónenme, ya estoy editando las cosas para mejorar.**


	14. Remasterizacion

**Remasterización.**

 **Debo decirles que esta historia la acabo de releer y he visto que tiene algunos errores, así que uno de estos días voy a hacer una versión mejorada ¡Estén atentos!**


End file.
